FF YUNJAE ONE NIGHT WITH YOU ONESHOT
by Envi Alifa
Summary: FF YAOI YUNJAE, DONT LIKE DONT READ, GIVE ME REVIEW TO CORRECT MY STORY
1. Chapter 1

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, shim Changmin

Length : Oneshoot (maybe)

 **One Night With You**

 _Ya ... Aku tahu, harusnya aku tak pernah memaksamu untuk tetap disini. Di sisiku._

 _Aku tahu kau sangat tersiksa dengan kehadiranku diantara kalian. Harusnya aku sadar itu._

 _sampai kapanpun, aku tidak akan pernah bisa merebutmu dari dia. Atau lebih tepatnya, aku tidak akan bisa menggantikan dia dihatimu._

 _Pergilah jika kau sudah lelah dengan semua ini. Tapi biarkan satu malam saja, aku menghabiskan waktuku bersamamu. Hanya satu malam. Dan setelahnya, kau bebas untuk memilih jalan hidupmu sendiri yang aku tahu pasti akan mengejar dia kembali padamu._

"Joongie..." suara bass itu menyadarkan Jaejoong dari lamunannya. Seharian ini, tak ada kegiatan yang mampu dia lakukan. Tubuhnya seakan menolak semua perintah otaknya untuk bekerja.

"Kau kenapa? Sakit?" Tanyanya lagi melihat respon Jaejoong yang sama sekali tak bersemangat.

"Tidak, aku hanya lelah." ucap jaejoong lirih. Tak berani menatap mata musang itu. Dia tahu, sekali dia menatapnya dalam, maka pertahanannya akan runtuh seketika.

"Mau kuantar pulang?" tawarnya.

"Gomawo,, tapi aku masih ada keperluan. Kau boleh duluan," jawab jaejoong lalu segera melangkah menghindari namja tampan yang memandang aneh sikapnya itu.

"Jae! Kau kenapa? Apa aku ada salah?" Jaejoong membalikkan tubuhnya. Menarik napas dalam, lalu menghembuskannya perlahan. Memaksakan sebuah senyum.

"Pulanglah, Yun! Aku hanya ingin sendiri!" dengan sigap Jaejoong segera meninggalkan tempat itu. Mencoba menahan sakit dihatinya. Lagi dan lagi dia harus melihat kejadian itu hari ini.

 _Yunnie ... Selamanya, mungkin hanya dia yang ada dihatimu. Bukan aku ..._

Yunho mengingat kembali apa yang dilakukannya hari ini hingga Jaejoong bersikap seperti itu.

ahh... Yah... Dia mengingatnya.

Hyejin... Pasti itu alasannya.

Walau bagaimanapun, yunho masih mencintai wanita itu. Bahkan mungkin selamanya. Cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan menurutnya.

Han Hyejin, teman masa kecil sekaligus cinta pertama Yunho. Orang yg dulu selalu ada untuk yunho dikala senang maupun sedih. Dan kebaikan serta perhatian Hyejin membuat Yunho menyerahkan seluruh hatinya untuk mencintai Hyejin. Bagaimanapun, Yunho hanyalah seorang namja biasa yg dapat dengan mudah jatuh cinta pada yeoja yg sangat mengerti dirinya seperti Hyejin.

Tapi bagaimana dengan Jaejoong? Itulah yg selalu berperang dalam hati Yunho. Rasa iba dan sayangnya pada Jaejoong juga tumbuh seiring berjalannya waktu. Meski dia belum bisa mencintai Jaejoong, tapi rasa sayangnya tetap menggerakkah hatinya untuk selalu ada di samping Jaejoong. Yunho juga tak mau jadi namja yg pura-pura bodoh dengan keadaan, sehingga tidak bisa melihat bagaimana perasaan Jaejoong sesungguhnya terhadapnya. Tapi cinta apakah harus dipaksakan? Namun sikapnya secara tidak langsung menyakiti Jaejoong, dan dia sadar itu. Haruskah dia melepas cinta pertamanya? Tapi dilain sisi, dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Jaejoong. Egois? Memang.

"Hyung..." seru Changmin yang entah sejak kapan berada di sebelahnya.

"Wae?"

"Kau menangis?" Changmin menyeka air mata Jaejoong yg turun tanpa permisi.

Jaejoong tersenyum dalam tangisnya.

Tanpa banyak menjelaskan, tentu Changmin tau apa yg membuat sahabat yg sudah dia anggap kakaknya ini menangis. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jung Yunho?

"Masih masalah Hyejin?" tanya Changmin memastikan. Jaejoong hanya mengangguk pasrah. Hanya changmin yg selama ini bisa mengerti jaejoong. Sementara Yoochun dan Junsu, sahabanya, tak pernah bisa mengerti perasaannya.

Yoochun dan Junsu adalah sahabat Jaejoong yang paling menentang rasa cinta Jaejoong terhadap Yunho. Mereka berdua lelah dan merasa kasian melihat Jaejoong yg selalu tersakiti karena Yunho.

Bukan hanya sekali dua kali Jaejoong harus menangis seperti ini. Dan rasanya jaejoong sendiri belum mau menyerah dengan keadaan.

"Hmm..." Jaejoong menggumam tanda mengiyakan pertanyaan Changmin.

"Tadi, aku melihat mereka berdua di perpustakaan. Mereka terlihat bahagia! Minnie~ah ... Apakah sudah saatnya aku menyerah?"

Changmin tertegun memandang hyungnya itu. Baru kali ini dia mendengar Jaejoong mengucapkan kata menyerah. Sesakit itukah hatinya, hingga dia memilih untuk menyerah kali ini?

"Hyung ..." hanya kata itu yang terlontar dari mulut Changmin. Otaknya tak mampu lagi memilih kata yang harus dia ucapkan, walau hanya untuk sekedar menenangkan hyungnya itu.

"Rasanya sakit sekali minnie~ah... Harusnya dari awal, aku tak pernah memintanya untuk tetap disisiku! Harusnya dari awal aku tak pernah memaksakan perasaanku padanya." tubuh Jaejoong bergetar menahan tangis. Matanya menerawang jauh tanpa batas. Seakan sungai han yg terbentang dihadapannya menghilang tanpa jejak. Yg ada hanya kehampaan. Kosong.

"Menyerahlah jika kau merasa lelah hyung. Tapi jangan pernah sesali itu setelahnya. Jika kau masih ragu, lebih baik mantapkan hatimu dulu untuk memilih jalan yg terbaik, hyung! Karena disaat kau menyatakan kau menyerah dan kau lelah, maka saat itulah rasa cintamu semakin besar!" Jaejoong menatap mata Changmin dalam. Seakan mencari ketenangan disana. Mencerna setiap perkataannya yg mungkin sangat benar.

Haruskah semuanya berakhir sekarang? Itulah yang sekarang memenuhi setiap kerja sistem saraf otak Jaejoong. Seakan menerkan takdir yg akan terjadi jika semuanya berakhir sekarang.

 _ **From : Yunnie Bear**_

 _ **To : Joongie**_

 _ **Tadi aku dan Hyejin hanya mengerjakan tugas di perpustakaan, tak ada maksud lain.**_

Itulah sms dari Yunho yg diterima Jaejoong malam ini. Bibirnya tersenyum menandakan kelegaan, tapi dilema hatinya tak kunjung mereda hanya dengan membaca penjelasan itu.

Dia sangat mengetahui betapa besar rasa cinta Yunho pada Hyejin. Jadi dia tahu, setiap kata yg Yunho ucapkan padanya, hanya untuk menenangkannya saja. Tak mungkin jika kita berdua dengan seseorang yg kita cintai tak ada maksud lain selain hanya mengerjakan tugas. Hasrat untuk melepas rindu atau mengatakan dengan tersirat apa yg kita rasakan tentu ada. Dan jaejoong bisa membaca itu ketika melihat Yunho dan Hyejin tadi siang.

Dari cara mereka saling menatap, semua orang pasti tahu, ada sesuatu tersembunyi diantara mereka berdua.

Hyejin memang tak pernah secara terang-terangan menerima perasaan Yunho. Tapi sikapnya menyiratkan bahwa dia juga tak ingin kehilangan Yunho. Lalu, sebenarnya disini siapa yang menjadi pengganggu? Jaejoong tersenyum miris menghadapi kenyataan itu.

3 tahun waktu yg cukup lama untuk mengetahui bahwa Yunho memang tidak pernah bisa melupakan wanita itu. Jaejoong gagal membuat Yunho jatuh cinta seutuhnya hanya pada dirinya.

"Cinta datang karena telah terbiasa, joongie~,'' kata-kata yunho itu membuat Jaejoong bertahan selama ini. Awalnya Jaejoong percaya semua itu pasti terjadi. Tapi rasanya takdir tak pernah berpihak padanya. Andaikan dia menyadari itu dari dulu? Mungkin dia tidak akan terjerumus terlalu dalam.

 _ **To : Yunnie Bear**_

 _ **From : Joongie~**_

 _ **Temui aku di taman besok malam, Yun! Aku hanya ingin menghabiskan malamku bersamamu besok! Aku harap kau bisa datang!**_

Jaejoong memantapkan hatinya. Disinilah batas akhir kesabarannya menunggu. Dan dia ingin mengakhirinya dengan indah.

"Kau tidak salah paham kan Joongie? Kamu percaya aku kan?" tanya Yunho pada Jaejoong malam itu di taman tempat mereka menghabiskan waktu bersama.

Jaejoong tak menjawab, dia hanya tersenyum. Yunho tak perlu berkata banyak. Dia tahu senyuman Jaejoong sudah menjawab semuanya.

"Yunnie ... temani aku disini sampai lewat tengah malam ya?" pinta Jaejoong.

"Tapi disini dingin, apa tidak apa-apa?" Jaejoong menggelengkan kepala tanda dia akan baik-baik saja.

Yunho memeluk pinggang Jaejoong untuk memberi sedikit kehangatan. Disambut Jaejoong dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu Yunho.

 _Malam ini, akan menjadi malam terakhirku merasakan pelukanmu Yun ... Jaejoong tersenyum sejenak, menguatkan hatinya. Lalu memejamkan matanya mengingat kembali masa-masa indah dan sedihnya bersama Yunho 3 tahun terakhir ini. Terima kasih ..._ batin jaejoong.

"Yun... Sudah lewat tengah malam, kita pulang." ajak Jaejoong diiringi anggukan Yunho.

Entah dorongan dari mana, Jaejoong memeluk Yunho erat, lalu meraih tengkuk Yunho dan mencium bibirnya. Melumatnya sedikit kasar. Kali ini tanpa air mata.

"Terima kasih untuk malam ini, Yun! Dan untuk hari-hari selanjutnya, kau tak perlu menjaga perasaanku lagi. Aku tahu kau masih sangat mencintainya. Jadi, kejarlah dia. Bahagialah bersamanya. Aku tidak akan memaksamu lagi untuk selalu ada disisiku. Semuanya cukup sampai disini." Ucap Jaejoong lalu segera beranjak dari tempat itu. Menahan sakit yang kembali menyerang. Hatinya bagai teriris mengucap kata perpisahan itu. Kata yang tak pernah ingin dia ucapkan pada namja yang paling dicintainya...

"Joongie~" gumam Yunho lirih. Otaknya juga tak mampu mencerna dengan baik semuanya. Joongienya telah pergi?

 _Memang seharusnya aku tak pernah memaksamu yun. Tak pernah terus berharap kau akan menerimaku seutuhnya. Tapi aku juga manusia yg butuh kasih sayang dari orang yg aku cintai. Untuk itu, maafkan keegoisanku... Selamat tinggal..._

END or TBC?

ini ff yang udah pernah aku post di fb tahun 2012.

mungkin ada yang belum membaca, makanya aku post disini.

Tenang aja, ini emang ada sequelnya kok. jadi ditunggu aja ya. :-)

maafkan EYD dan typo dimana mana. maklum dulu jaman alay, jadi terlalu banyak yang harus di edit, kemungkinan besar banyak yang terlewatkan. *bow


	2. ONE NIGHT WITH YOU SEQUEL

Cast : Jung Yunho, Kim Jaejoong, shim changmin, park yoochun, kim junsu, choi yuujin

 **ONE NIGHT WITH YOU (SEQUEL)**

Changmin memandang mata Jaejoong, mencari kebenaran atas ucapannya barusan.

Tidak! Tidak mungkin hyungnya ini sudah benar-benar melupakan Yunho. Tapi jawaban tegas Jaejoong barusan, dan keputusan yg sudah dia ambil, tentu bukan sesuatu yg main-main.

″Jangan bercanda, hyung! Ini tidak lucu. Kita baru 1 tahun disini, kau baru mengenalnya beberapa bulan terakhir. Dan sekarang kau mengatakan akan menikahinya? Kau gila, hyung!″ Ucap Changmin menghakimi.

Jaejoong tersenyum pahit. Dia tahu, Changmin pasti akan berkata seperti itu. Bagaimanapun dia sadar keputusannya ini adalah hal yang gila. Tapi dia juga sudah memantapkan hatinya untuk menikah, dengan seorang wanita yg baru 4 bulan dikenalnya, tapi sudah mampu membuat Jaejoong jatuh cinta. Jatuh Cinta? Rasanya bukan kata itu yang tepat. Lebih tepat dikatakan kagum. Ya ... Yuujin, teman kerjanya di salah satu restauran di Jepang, berhasil menarik perhatiannya dengan tingkah laku dan perangainya yang sangat baik. Yuujin selalu membuat jaejoong nyaman di dekatnya. Selalu bisa membuat jaejoong merasa yang teristimewa. Tapi dia juga tidak pernah tahu, apakah perasaan itu yang disebut cinta? Sementara nama Yunho selalu terukir di tempat yang sama dalam hatinya?

″Aku mencintainya, Minnie!″

″Oh ya? Lalu bagaimana dengan Yunho hyung?″ Changmin tetap tak mau kalah. Dia tak mau melihat hyungnya itu tidak bahagia. Apalagi dengan memaksakan perasaannya seperti ini.

″Dia masa laluku! Bukankah kau pernah bilang, bahwa aku tidak boleh menyesal telah mengakhiri semuanya? Sekarang kenapa kau tanyakan lagi tentang itu?″

″Hyung,,, tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini. Menikah bukan sesuatu yang main-main!″

″Aku tidak main-main! Aku benar2 mencintai Yuujin.″

″Kau tidak bisa membohongiku hyung! Lalu apa arti foto Yunho hyung yg masih tersimpan diatas nakas? Apa arti boneka bear pemberian Yunho hyung yg selalu hyung peluk setiap malam?"

″Menyimpan barang ataupun kenangan masa lalu, bukan berarti kita ingin kembali ke masa lalu, Minnie. Bukan berarti aku masih mencintainya.″ Ucap jaejoong dingin. Dia tidak mau terpengaruh lagi dengan ucapan-ucapan Changmin yang masih meragukan keputusannya. .

Yunho... Jaejoong tersenyum miris mengingat nama itu.

Setelah malam dimana menjadi hari terakhir Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu, Jaejoong memutuskan untuk meninggalkan Korea, menyusul kedua orang tuanya yang saat ini tinggal di Jepang karena menjalankan bisnis keluarga mereka. Sementara Changmin juga mengikuti Jaejoong ke Jepang dengan alasan ingin melanjutkan S2 nya disana.

″Aku harap kau mau memikirkan hal ini lagi, hyung!″ Putus asa. Itulah gambaran yang tepat untuk keadaan Changmin sekarang. Lelah membujuk hyungnya yang munafik itu. Kata apa lagi yang cocok selain munafik untuk Jaejoong saat ini? Semua pasti berpendapat sama.

##YUNJAE##

″Oppa, minggu depan, ayo kita ke Korea! Mempersiapkan pernikahan kita!″ Ujar Yuujin.

″Ke Korea? Pernikahan kita dilaksanakan di Korea?″ Tersirat nada kekhawatiran dalam pertanyaan Jaejoong. Dia hanya tidak ingin mengingat kembali kenangan pahit ketika dia menginjakkan kaki lagi di negara itu.

″Anniya~ aku dan umma ke Korea untuk mengunjungi appa dan oppaku! Mereka pasti ingin berkenalan dengan calon suamiku.″

Jaejoong mengerutkan keningnya, Yuujin memiliki kakak laki-laki di Korea?

″Dia kakak tiriku, oppa. Anak dari umma dan suami pertamanya. Meskipun begitu dia sangat baik dan menyayangikus seperti adiknya sendiri.″

Jaejoong mengangguk mengerti dan tersenyum seraya mengacak rambut Yuujin pelan, menutupi kegugupannya. _Baiklah, hanya beberapa hari ke Korea, tidak akan terjadi masalah apapun dengan hal itu._ Batin Jaejoong. Lagipula seandainya dia bertemu Yunho, mereka tetaplah teman, tidak seharunya teman tidak saling menyapa. Jaejoong meyakinkan dirinya, dan itu membuat kekhawatirannya hilang perlahan.

##YUNJAE##

″Mwo? Menikah?″ Yoochun dan Junsu membulatkan matanya. Mencoba menerka kembali, apa benar yang mereka dengar barusan.

″Kau tidak bercanda kan Minnie?″ Tanya Yoochun.

Changmin menggelengkan kepalanya. Tandanya dia sangat serius sekarang. Kalau dia main-main, untuk apa dia merelakan kuliahnya hanya demi menemui kedua sahabat baiknya ini di Korea?

″Secepat itu? Apa terjadi sesuatu?″ Tanya Junsu yang pikirannya dipenuhi hal-hal yang sangat mungkin terjadi.

″Apa maksudmu, hyung? Kau pikir jaejoong hyung melakukan hal-hal buruk?″ Changmin memandang Junsu kesal. Dari dulu Junsu tidak pernah berubah. Selalu berpikir negatif.

″Ya ... Siapa tahu saja? Jika bukan karena kecelakaan, lalu untuk apa Jaejoong menikahi wanita itu buru-buru?″ .

″Molla. Jaejoong hyung bilang dia mencintai wanita itu!″

″Mencintai? Aku rasa tidak! Jaejoong bukan tipe orang yang mudah jatuh cinta. Tidak mungkin hanya dalam waktu sesingkat ini, dia mampu melupakan Yunho. Apalagi kita tahu sedalam apa rasa cinta Jaejoong terhadap namja plin plan itu." ujar yoochun dengan sedikit penekanan pada kata ''namja plin plan''.

″Hmm,,, aku juga berpikir seperti itu. Tapi aku bisa berbuat apa? Aku sudah lelah memperingatkannya. Aku kemari karena ingin meminta bantuan kalian untuk membujuk Jaejoong dengan keputusannya itu.″ Changmin menatap kedua orang dihadapannya dengan tatapan memohon. Semenjak Jaejoong dan Yunho dekat, Yoochun maupun Junsu memang jarang berinteraksi dengan Jaejoong. Mereka berdua hanya lelah dan ikut merasakan sakit yang diderita Jaejoong ketika mencintai Yunho. Dan mereka merasa putus asa ketika semua nasehat dan saran yang diberikan pada Jaejoong hanya dianggap angin lalu. Akhirnya mereka berdua memilih untuk menjauh, dan tidak ingin tahu dengan hubungan mereka, sampai akhirnya, Changmin menceritakan semuanya, sehari sebelum Jaejoong pergi ke Jepang. Dan akan terasa aneh jika mereka tiba-tiba harus membujuk Jaejoong tentang pernikahannya dengan wanita itu, mengingat hubungan mereka tidak lagi sedekat dulu.

″Baiklah, aku mengerti maksud tatapan kalian itu. Biarkan Jaejoong hyung menentukan sendiri jalan hidupnya. Oh ya, kabar Yunho hyung dan Hyejin noona bgaimana?″ Tanya Changmin.

″Mereka makin lama makin dekat. Makin lengket kayak lem! Aku semakin bingung dengan pemikiran Yunho. Lalu apa arti Jaejoong selama ini untuk hidupnya sementara dia bisa bahagia bersama Hyejin?″ Yoochun menghadirkan kembali ingatan itu. Tentang awal Jaejoong dan Yunho bertemu, sampai akhirnya Jaejoong jatuh cinta pada Yunho.

#flashback#

Namja cantik itu menghela napasnya untuk yang kesekian kali. Dia mencoba untuk mengurangi kegugupannya saat ini.

″Gugup ya? Aku juga.″ Jaejoong mengangkat wajahnya lalu menoleh pada namja disampingnya. Hari ini adalah test wawancara untuk masuk universitas. Hidup dan mati mereka ditentukan hari ini.

Dan itulah awal kisah itu dimulai.

Kisah cinta yang bertepuk sebelah tangan.

Jaejoong diterima di universitas impiannya sejak dulu. Dan begitu pula Yunho yang ternyata menjadi teman sekelas Jaejoong.

Jaejoong yang terkesan pendiam, tidak mudah bergaul, tidak memiliki banyak teman di kelas itu. Sementara Yunho adalah pribadi yang sangat bertolak belakang dengan Jaejoong. Dia dapat dengan mudah bergaul dengan siapa saja. Dan mungkin hanya Yunho yang saat itu selalu ada untuk Jaejoong. Bahkan Yunho yang selalu menyediakan pundaknya untuk Jaejoong bersandar ketika kedua orang tuanya harus pergi ke Jepang. Yoochun, Junsu dan Changmin berbeda jurusan dengannya, sehingga mereka sulit untuk bertemu setiap hari. Kenyataan itu membuat Jaejoong semakin bergantung pada Yunho. Sampai dia tak sadar bahwa ketergantungannya ternyata membuahkan perasaan cinta yg begitu besar. Dia tahu perasaannya pada Yunho salah. Mereka sama-sama namja. Tapi hal itu tidak mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyatakan perasaannya pada Yunho.

″Yunnie~ya, saranghae ...″

Yunho terpaku mendengar pernyataan Jaejoong. Selama ini dia merasa nyaman disamping Jaejoong. Tapi dia tidak pernah mengartikan rasa nyaman itu sebagai cinta. Karena hatinya hanya untuk Hyejin. Tapi entah angin apa yg membuatnya mengatakan kata itu ... Kata yg membuat Jaejoong akhirnya berharap lebih.

″Joongie~ kita jalani semuanya dulu. Aku percaya cinta datang karena terbiasa.″ Dan sejak itu mereka lebih dekat. Lebih dari sekedar sahabat tapi bukan sebagai sepasang kekasih. Tanpa Yunho sadari, perkataannya telah membuat Jaejoong banyak berharap. Walau pada akhirnya dia harus mengetahui kenyataan tentang perasaan Yunho pada Hyejin yang seakan tak pernah terganti. Ditambah lagi Hyejin kembali ke Korea dan masuk universitas yang sama beberapa bulan setelah Yunho dan Jaejoong mempunyai kesepakatan untuk menjalani semua ini perlahan.

Sakit? Rasanya tak perlu ditanyakan lagi. Tapi mau bagaimana? Rasa cinta Jaejoong lebih besar. Yunho juga menuruti perkataan Jaejoong untuk tidak terlalu dekat dengan Hyejin. Jaejoong selalu mengingatkan Yunho bahwa kini dirinya milik Jaejoong walau ikatan itu masih terlihat fana. Yunhopun menuruti semua yang Jaejoong mau. Dalam hati kecilnya dia juga sangat menyayangi Jaejoong. Tapi dia tak pernah berani mengatakan bahwa itu cinta.

#End flashback#

″Ya ... Yunho tak pernah bisa memilih diantara mereka berdua sampai kapanpun jika saja Jaejoong tak segera mengambil keputusan itu.″ Ucap Junsu.

##YUNJAE##

Akhirnya hari ini Jaejoong menginjakkan kakinya lagi di Korea.

Dia sangat merindukan negara ini. Kalau bukan karena Yuujin, mungkin dia tidak mungkin kembali kemari.

″Kita ke supermarket dulu, ya? Umma mau membeli oleh-oleh buat appa dan oppamu!" ucap Mrs. Choi. Jaejoong danYuujin hanya mengangguk dan segera mengikuti kemana Mrs. Choi pergi.

##YUNJAE##

″Ahjumma?″ Sapa seorang wanita pada Mrs. Choi. Jaejoong yang sepertinya mengenal suara itu segera menoleh.

DEG

Dia merutuki dirinya sendiri, kenapa dia harus bertemu Hyejin disaat seperti ini.

″Hyejin~ah? Benar kau Hyejin?″ Tanya Mrs. Choi.

″Ye~ahjumma! Ini aku, Han Hyejin! Ahjumma di Korea? Mau bertemu ahjussi dan Yunho?″ tanya Hyejin. Sepertinya dia belum menyadari keberadaan Jaejoong disana.

 _Y_ _unho? Apa hubungannya_ _Yuujin U_ _mma dengan_ _Y_ _unho? Atau jangan_ _-jangan_ _?_ batin Jaejoong.

″Ya, aku ingin bertemu mereka. Yuujin akan segera menikah. Jadi aku mengantarnya untuk bertemu mereka meminta restu!″ Jelas Mrs. Choi.

″Ah, Yuujin~ah kau sudah besar! Kau mau melangkahi oppamu menikah duluan?″ Tawa Hyejin di akhir perkataannya.

″Ye, eonni! Kalau menunggu Yunho oppa menikah, aku tidak tahu berapa umurku nanti!″ Jawab Yuujin.

Jaejoong terkesiap. Benar dugaannya. Yuujin adik Yunho. _'Tuhan, kenapa aku justru terperangkap dalam keluarga_ _Y_ _unho seperti ini?_

″Jaejoong?″ Sikap terkejut Jaejoong membuat Hyejin menyadari keberadaannya disana.

″Hai, Hyejin~ah!″ Sapa Jaejoong ramah. Mencoba tersenyum.

″Yuujin-ah, apa Jejoong calon suamimu?" tanya Hyejin memastikan.

Yuujin mengangguk mantap, mengiyakan pertanyaan Hyejin.

″Andwae! Tidak boleh terjadi!″ Ucap Hyejin.

″Apa maksud eonni?″ Yuujin memandang heran sikap Hyejin.

″Ah ... Anniya, tadi aku hanya terlalu senang, sampai tidak tahu apa yang aku bicarakan!″ Ucap Hyejin sambil tersenyum menutupi kegugupannya. Dalam hati dia merutuki dirinya sendiri. Bisa-bisanya dia bicara seperti itu.

″Eonni yakin?″ Tanya Yuujin memastikan.

″Ye~ eonni hanya terlalu senang akhirnya kau akan menikah.″ Berbeda dengan Yuujin dan Mrs. Choi yang menganggap Hyejin benar-benar salah bicara, Jaejoong merasa ada yang salah disini. Ada yg Hyejin sembunyikan. Tapi dia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

Setelah berbelanja, Mrs. Choi mengajak Hyejin juga untuk datang kerumah Yunho.

Hyejin memang sudah dianggap anggota keluarga oleh keluarga Jung sejak dulu. Melihat kedekatan kedua keluarga juga anak mereka yg sangat akrab. Tapi sejak orang tua Yunho bercerai, Hyejin tak pernah lagi bertemu umma Yunho.

Beliau menikah dengan seorang pengusaha, Choi Siwon dan tinggal di Jepang.

″Umma?″ Yunho yang saat itu sedang berada di rumah, terkejut dengan keberadaan ummanya yang secara tiba-tiba ada di Seoul.

″Sampai kapan kau mau berdiri dan memasang tampang bodohmu itu, Yunho? Apa kau tidak merindukan umma?″ kesal Mrs. Choi melihat anaknya yang malah diam mematung.

Yunho tersenyum senang lalu segera memeluk ummanya. ″Tentu aku merindukan umma!″

″Oppa!″ Tegur Yuujin, yg berdiri di sebelah Mrs. Choi.

″Ah ... Yuujin! Kenapa suaramu makin berisik saja?″ Goda Yunho. Yuujin hanya menekuk bibirnya.

Yunhopun langsung memeluk adik kesayangannya itu. Tapi, saat dia akan melepaskan pelukannya, mata musangnya menangkap ada seseorang lain disana. Seseorang yang sangat dia kenal. Seseorang yang sangat dia ... rindukan?

Jantung Yunho berdetak tak normal, saat melihat Jaejoong tersenyum kearahnya. Senyum yang dulu selalu diberikan hanya untuknya.

″Annyeong,″ sapa Jaejoong ramah.

″Oh ya, Yunho-ah, adikmu akan segera menikah!″ Ucap Mrs. Choi.

″Menikah?″ Firasat Yunho mulai tidak enak. Tapi apa mungkin kalau calon suami Yuujin adalah ...

″Oppa, kenalkan ini Jaejoong oppa, calon suamiku.″ Ucap Yuujin.

Yunho terpaku, benar dugaannya. Jaejoong adalah calon suami Yuujin.

Yunho hanya tersenyum sekilas pada Jaejoong. Lalu menatap Hyejin yang juga ada disana, berdiri di samping Jaejoong.

″Aku juga akan menikah umma!″ Ujar Yunho disertai keterkejutan semua orang yang ada disana.

″Jinjja?″

Yunho mengangguk lalu segera menarik tangan Hyejin untuk berdiri disebelahnya. Jaejoong yg melihat itu hanya bisa tersenyum pahit. Ternyata keputusannya selama ini tidak pernah salah untuk menjauh dari Yunho. Karena Yunho memang tak pernah bisa mencintainya. Hatinya hanya untuk Hyejin seorang.

Berbeda dengan Jaejoong yang mengerti dengan maksud Yunho, Hyejin malah memandang Yunho tajam, seakan menyiratkan "Mau apa kau, Yun?".

″Aku akan segera menikah dengan Hyejin, umma! Umma merestui kami kan?″ Yunho memeluk pinggang ramping Hyejin. Mengeratkan pelukan itu seakan mengatakan ″Jangan protes!″Untunglah Hyejin cukup bisa membaca keadaan, sehingga dia hanya bisa tersenyum. Entah tersenyum senang atau tersenyum bingung.

″Umma pasti merestui kalian! Kalau begitu bagaimana jika pernikahannya dilaksanakan bersama? Di Jepang?″

″Apapun yang umma mau! Aku akan mengikutinya!″ Ucap Yunho tersenyum. Dari sudut matanya, dia bisa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong yang tak berubah. Tetap tersenyum. Seakan tak terjadi apapun barusan.

 _apa memang semuanya sudah terlambat?_

##YUNJAE##

″Aku senang kau dan Yuujin datang kemari menjenguk kami. Apalagi membawa kabar bahwa Yuujin akan menikah.″ Ucap Mr. Jung.

″Aku juga senang ternyata Yunho memilih Hyejin jadi pendampin hidupnya. Kalian memang terlihat serasi.″

Uhuk... Uhuk..

Jaejoong yang saat itu sedang mengunyah makanan jadi tersedak karena ucapan Mrs. Choi.

″Kau tidak apa-apa Jaejoong-ah?″ Tanya Mrs. Choi

″Gwaenchana, umma!″ Ucap Jaejoong sambil tersenyum. Sekilas Yunho dan Jaejoong saling menatap, lalu sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

Hyejin yang terlibat keadaan ini merasa tidak nyaman..

″Ehm ... Ahjumma, ahjussi, aku ingin bicara berdua dengan Yunho sebentar!″ Ucap Hyejin.

″Ah ... Kita kan sedang makan malam, apa waktu kalian buat berduaan belum cukup?″ Mrs. Choi menanggapi.

″Ehm... Maaf ahjumma, tapi ini penting!″ Hyejin memaksa. Memang sejak tadi siang saat Yunho tiba-tiba memperkenalkan Hyejin sebagai calon istrinya, mereka berdua belum sempat membahasnya kembali secara pribadi.

″Baiklah.″ Mr. Jungpun mempersilahkan.

Hyejin menarik tangan Yunho ke taman belakang. Hyejin tak lekas berbicara. Ditatapnya mata yunho tajam. Yunho yg mengerti tatapan itu langsung angkat bicara.

″Jangan menatapku begitu, Hyejin-ah! Kau membuatku takut!″Ucap Yunho.

″Cepat katakan sebelum aku kehilangan kesabaran!″ Tukas Hyejin dingin.

″Apa? Katakan apa?" yunho pun memasang wajah polosnya.

″Ya! Jung Yunho! Jangan pura-pura bodoh! Cepat katakan, atau aku akan memberi tahu Jaejoong yang sebenarnya!″

″Jangan begitu, Hyejin-ah! Aku benar-benar butuh bantuanmu sekarang! Aku tidak mungkin merusak kebahagiaan Yuujin!″

″Tapi tidak dengan cara seperti ini, Yun! Kau sendiri yang bilang, apapun keadaannya, walaupun saat itu Jaejoong sudah milik orang lain, kau akan mengatakan perasaanmu yang sesungguhnya padanya! Kau tahu, tadi siang, aku hampir saja mengatakan yang sebenarnya tentang perasaanmu. Tapi aku mengingat janjiku bahwa aku tidak akan mengatakannya pada siapapun. Lalu sekarang? Kenapa kau tiba-tiba jadi pengecut?"

″Karena orang itu Yuujin! Andai saja orang yang memiliki Jaejoong itu bukan Yuujin, aku akan merebutnya kembali!″Ucap Yunho lirih.

″Yyunho-ah ... jangan menyiksa perasaanmu sendiri! Yuujin pasti bisa mengerti!″

Yunho menggeleng pelan. ″Tolong aku, Hyejin-ah! Menikahlah denganku!″

Kali ini giliran hyejin yg menggeleng. ″Pernikahan bukan sesuatu yang main-main! Maafkan aku Yun, tapi kali ini aku tidak bisa membantu!″ Ucap Hyejin lalu melangkahkan kaki meninggalkan Yunho yang masih bergelut dengan pikirannya sendiri.

##YUNJAE##

Hari ini, Mr. Jung mengajak Mrs. Choi, Yunho, Jaejoong, Yuujin dan Hyejin untuk berlibur.

Mr. Jung memanfaatkan kesempatan ini untuk melepas rindu pada anak serta mantan istrinya itu.

″Semalam aku mendengar pembicaraan Yunho dan Hyejin.″ Ucap Mr. Jung pada Mrs. Choi saat semua anak-anak mereka sedang bermain di pantai. Mr. Jung menceritakan apa yang dia dengar.

Mrs. Choi membelalakkan matanya mendengar apa yang dikatakan mantan suaminya itu.

″Kau jangan bercanda!″

″Aku serius! Aku benar-benar mendengar itu dari mereka semalam.″Mr. Jung meyakinkan.

Mrs. Choi lalu menatap keempat anaknya yang sedang bermain di bibir pantai. Mereka terlihat bahagia.

 _A_ _pa kau mengorbankan kebahagiaanmu untuk adikmu_ _,Y_ _yun?_ Gumamnya dalam hati.

Cairan bening itupun menetes. Lalu sekarang siapa yang harus dipersalahkan? Hati memang tidak pernah bisa dipaksakan. Dia tahu kemana harus berlabuh.

##YUNJAE##

Jaejoong kembali mengulas senyum saat yunho lagi-lagi membuat bajunya basah. Yuujin dan Hyejin yang melihat itupun tak henti-hentinya tertawa.

″Ya! Yunho-ah! Kau tidak pernah berubah! Selalu menjahiliku.″ Ucap Jaejoong spontan.

Yunho yang mendengar itu hanya tertawa. Begitu pula Hyejin. Tapi Yuujin? Tawanya lenyap seketika. Y _unho oppa dan_ _J_ _aejoong oppa sudah saling kenal sejak dulu_ _?_ batinnya.

″Ah ... Yunnie, bajuku basah!″

Semua terdiam. Jaejoong tersadar dengan apa yang diucapkannya barusan. Dia segera memandang kearah Yunho yg ternyata juga memandang tajam kearahnya. Hyejin menarik sedikit bibirnya. Senyum tipis tercipta disana. _T_ _ernyata_ _J_ _aejoong juga masih mencintai_ _Y_ _unho._ _S_ ementara Yuujin mencerna semua yg dia dengar ... _Y_ _unnie?_

″Ah ... Aku haus, Yunho-ah, belikan aku minum!″ Hyejinpun memecah keheningan yang terjadi beberapa saat tapi terasa seperti setengah abad itu.

″Yuujin-ah, kau juga haus kan? Jaejoong-ah, belikan Yuujin minum juga! Kami akan menunggu disana!″ Ucap Hyejin yang langsung menarik tangan Yuujin menjauh meninggalkan Yunho dan Jaejoong berdua.

″Bagaimana hidupmu di Jepang?″ Yunho memecah kecanggungan ketika mereka berjalan menuju tempat penjual minuman.

″Baik! Lebih baik dari pada di Korea.″ Jawab Jaejoong. Sengaja menyindir Yunho.

Yunho tersenyum mendengar jawaban Jaejoong. Dia tahu kearah mana jawaban Jaejoong.

″Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Yuujin?″ Tanya Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong terdiam, tak lekas menjawab pertanyaan Yunho, hatinya tiba-tiba saja menjadi ragu.

″Jawab aku, Joongie~″ Yunho menarik tubuh Jaejoong menghadapnya.

″Aku ...″Jaejoong tak tahu harus berkata apa. Padahal pada Changmin, dia dapat berkata dengan lancar bahwa dia mencintai Yuujin. Tapi kenapa pada Yunho dia tak bisa menjawab?

Yunho memeluk tubuh Jaejoong erat, seakan tak ingin melepaskannya lagi.

″Yun ...″

″Sssttt ... Biarkan seperti ini! Aku ingin memelukmu sebetar saja!″ Ucap Yunho.

″Bogoshippo~,″ bisik Yunho di telinga Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Dia sangat menikmati pelukan ini. Pelukan yang sangat dia rindukan. Mungkin memang dia tidak akan pernah bisa melupakan Yunho. Tapi sekarang semua sudah berbeda. Ada Yuujin dan Hyejin diantara mereka.

″Saranghae~,″ bisik Yunho lagi.

Jaejoong memberontak dari pelukan Yunho. Dia yakin, dia tidak salah dengar barusan. Yunho benar-benar mengatakannya.

″Yun ...″ Yunho menaruh telunjuknya di bibir Jaejoong. Melarangnya berbicara.

″Aku dan Hyejin tak ada hubungan apa-apa! Setelah kau pergi, aku seperti kehilangan arah. Ternyata yang aku cintai bukan Hyejin, tapi kau Joongie~ maaf, jika semuanya terlambat. Tapi setidaknya kau tau apa yang aku rasakan! Semoga kau bahagia bersama Yuujin!″ Yunho menarik tengkuk Jaejoong lalu segera mencium bibir Jaejoong. Lagi-lagi ciuman perpisahan.

″Oppa!″ Sontak Yunho dan Jaejoong melepaskan tautan bibir mereka. Yuujin berdiri tak jauh dari mereka dengan air mata yg sudah mengalir deras.

″Yuujin-ah, oppa bisa jelaskan!″ Ucap Jaejoong mendekati Yuujin.

″Tidak perlu! Aku sudah tahu semuanya! Hyejin eonni dan umma sudah menjelaskan semuanya! Aku hanya merasa telah dibohongi semua orang. aku menjadi orang paling bodoh dan tidak tahu apa-apa mengenai hubungan kalian.″ Yuujin berjalan mendekati Yunho.

BUGH...

yuujin memukul perut yunho dengan tasnya.

″Aku tidak butuh belas kasihan, Oppa. Aku mungkin akan sedih dalam waktu yang lama, tapi tidak untuk selamanya. Jadi tidak perlu menjadi pahlawan untukku dan mengorbankan perasaanmu sendiri. Aku sudah cukup dewasa untuk mengerti. Berhentilah bersikap untuk selalu melindungiku dan menuruti keinginanku, ketika apa yang kau inginkan saja tidak bisa kau penuhi.″ Yuujin memandang Yunho tajam.

Yunho tak tahu harus menjawab apa. Semua perkataan adiknya itu begitu mengiris hatinya. Apa yang harus dilakukannya sekarang? Dia sudah membuat kesalahan terbesar sehingga membuat adiknya ini sakit.

″Jaejoong oppa, terima kasih sudah memberikan arti kasih sayang untukku. Membuat aku mengerti bagaimana rasanya mencintai. Tapi aku rasa, kau juga tidak perlu membohongi perasaanmu sendiri. Aku ingin dicintai dengan tulus, tanpa ada bayang-bayang orang lain, apalagi orang itu kakakku sendiri. Kalian berdua, berhentilah mengasihaniku, selesaikan apa yang belum terselesaikan! Dan aku tidak ingin terlibat mengenai hal itu.″ Yuujin tersenyum sekilas dalam tangisnya, lalu segera pergi meninggalkan orang-orang yang menatapnya dengan terharu, kasihan, dan lega.

Yunho dan Jaejoong duduk bersebelahan memandang ombak yang bergulung mennghantam karang. Tak ada satupun yang berniat membuka pembicaraan terlebih dahulu. Orang tuanya, Yuujin dan Hyejin sudah pergi sejak 30 menit yang lalu, memberikan waktu kepada dua orang yang saat ini masih sibuk dengan pikirannya masing-masing itu.

″Apakah kau mau memulai semuanya lagi bersamaku, Joongie?″ Tanya Yunho akhirnya.

″Aku bahkan tidak memiliki alasan lagi untuk menolak.″ Jaejoong tersenyum memandang Yunho.

 _Percayalah, bahwa aku akan selalu disisimu, selamanya._

 _FIN_

 **EYD tidak beraturan, Typo dimana-mana. Maafkan. *bow.**

 **beginilah akhir ceritanya, terima kasih vote untuk semua readers.**

 **Maaf mengecewakan untuk sequelnya, itu yang terlintas di pikiranku 3 tahun yang lalu. Sampai ketemu di ff selanjutnya, entah yang mana yang akan aku lanjut duluan.**


End file.
